Will You Smile?
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He has saved her life, and now she is indebted to him, she is his servant. That debt may be the best thing that has ever happened to him. Code Geass X-over. Naruto x C.C.
1. Master?

**For the record, this takes place during the three year training trip, and by this point, Naruto is 16!**

"You idiot! How do you know Sasuke's even here?! This could all be a trap!"

Naruto refused to waiver, staunch in his decision, his face reflected in the firelight, adding a serious shadow to his determined face.

They had happened upon one of Orochimaru's bases, just by the purest of luck, and _now_ he wanted to go take a look inside?!

"I'm going there tomorrow pervy sage, and you can't stop me!"

With that, he gave a small huff, and turned to one side, arms crossed.

The sound of clapping made him look back to his sensei.

"You're hopeless, do you know that?"

"Eh?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"I can see that any training I give you...

He tapped the blond on his forehead.

"Will go through one ear and out the other unless I let you go, am I right?"

Naruto gave a firm nod.

The legendary pervert gave a forlorn groan.

"Then I guess I'm going with you."

Naruto all but did a victory dance, right then and there.

"Yatta! This is gonna be great!"

"He's coming!"

"RUN!"

The sounds of bloodshed and carnage ripped into the airm, followed by a beastial howl.

**"Outta my fucking way!"**

The violence of breaking down the door seemed to fill the room, as he entered.

The first thing to greet his eyes, was the sight of a man _brutally_ beating someone. His target seemed to be a lifeless body of a woman, and the man was laughing dementedly all the while, about how she was "Mine mine mine!"

He had not expected to find this, but it angered him nonetheless.

His furious roar filled the air.

**"TEME!"**

Red eyes narrowed.

"Die."

Seconds later, something hot pierced his stomach, then again and again, as it gelt like glass was exploding in his chest.

The blond was surprised, and nearly doubled over in pain, as the fellow just _moved _his arm, and suddenly he had holes all over his chest.

That attack would have killed any other man.

"She's mine do you hear me?!" The unamed man all but screeched into his face, gazing at him with strange V-shaped eyes, bringing the smoking barrel of the weapon back around. "You want to take her away from me!"

Reacting to his pain, the kyuubi cloak healed him, and in turn, slashed at the man.

But the fellow had already leapt back, and by this point, was grinning dementedly, even before he landed.

"Whoever you are, you can't-URK!"

So confident was he, that he did not consider the fact that he was vulnerable to _another_ attack.

Time seemed to slow, a blade erupted from his chest, brutally stabbed into him from behind.

"Y-You-

He twisted his head to look over his shoulder, and gasped as he saw that it was the none other than the woman he had been beating upon. She was panting heavily, and the hilt of the blade soon left her fingertips.

Despite this, she smirked, even as everything went black.

She couldn't remember, but the words still passed her lips, cold, derisive, and icy.

"Farewell, Mao."

Then she collapsed on the spot, leaving him to stare down at the red stain that still crept over his shirt.

He was aware of his previous target rising, and paled, as he met slitted red eyes.

Right.

In.

His.

Face.

**"You!" **growled the jinchuuriki, seizing the man's face in his hands, digging in the serated edges of his claws, to secure his handhold.

Everything suddenly went black for his prey.

He looked about, saw nothing but the dark dismal void awaiting him.

A growl, and he suddenly found himself staring up at a giant gate.

Red eyes glared out behind it, and in the dim glow, he could make out the massive shape of a beast.

"W-What's happening?!"

**So, you think you can read MY mind do you? **The deep sinister voice boomed in his head. The being pressed itself against the bars, and but a moment later, Mao found his feet ensared in a strange red energy, that prevented him from running

He was face to face with a giant fox. **Foolish mortal! I will show you what happens when you intrude upon my realm!**

"N-No!" He stammered, and staggered back, as a wave, no a _torrent _of memories and images drowned his mind, leaving him no room to think, as the Kyuubi suddenly flooded his brain with millions of thoughts, a mixture of his and Naruto's, growing louder, louder...

Until it was too much!

Mao clawed at his head, and all but _screamed _as blood began to leak from his eyes, his terrible eyes that forced him to hear everyone!

"Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone! It's _too much!"_

So distracted was he, that he now became blind to everything else, cut off from the world, trying to escape the foul prison that held him fast, ignoring his pained wails of agony as he was tortured from the inside out.

Including the rasengan that smashed him through a wall, and sent him spiraling off into the distance, encased in a sphere of red chakra.

The ninja watched him go, then flipped his retreating form the bird for extra emphasis.

"And don't come back!"

His pupils returned to their usual, sapphire blue color, as the whisker marks and other feral features faded.

Worried about the girl, he stumbled over the rubble, and got down next to her, on his knees.

Placing a hand upon her wrist, he determined she had a pulse.

His shoulders visibly sagged in relief.

"Phew...

He was surprised to find anyone alive in the carnage he had wreaked.

But she was one survivor, a young woman in fact, seemingly pretty close to him in age...

Despite his infatuation with Sakura, he soon found himself staring at the mysterious girl.

Her hair was long, and it was _green _of all colors.

The long tresses cascaded down her back, with a few wet strands hanging over her forehead, in addition to a portion of her it hanging over either side of her shoulders, and her eyebrows were thin, green as well.

Her figure was slim in a sense, although she still possesed an ample bosom and curves, her body was not compact, and therefore had a slimmer look to it, making her movements lithe and graceful adding sensuous beauty to her tattered clothes.

Speaking of attire...

Well, she wore very little of it.

The black jeans she wore were all but gone now, partially shredded when his rasengan shot past her. The tattered nylon fabric ended several inches above her knees, and barely covering her rear. There was no upper clothing to be seen upon her body, and only her long hair covered her chest, as did her arms, hugging herself.

Immediately, he turned beet red, and hastily ripped off his jacket to cover her chest.

At the sensation of warmth, she stirred, and her eyelids drifted open

A large pair of desperate glassy gold orbs stared up at him widely, almost in a beseeched way...

But whatver that look was soon vanished, as she skittered back a pace on her hands, bumping into the wall a second later.

She was trembling, and clutched his jacket round herself, as if it would protect her.

"Umm, who might you be?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Before he would have proudly shouted his name to the heavens, and declared that he was going to be Hokage someday. Now, his temper had cooled a bit, and he had learned to be less flamboyant in his speech. That, and the fact that Ero-senin was buying him time outside...

Well, he really didn't have _time _to grandstand.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

If possible, she seemed _terrified_ now.

He felt upset to see anyone this frightened, but her words jolted the pity right out of him, replacing it with surprise.

"A-Are you my new master?"

"Eh?! What're you-

She was already launching into a list of what she could do, and she looks scared to death, even as she speaks: "My skills are preparations for cooking and cleaning, carrying water buckets-

Before long, he found himself quieted, eyes growing slowly wider with time, horrified, even as she spoke, yet he was unable to interrupt.

-taking care of cows and sheep, sewing... I-I can read just a little. I can count to twenty. Ah, I-I've also c-cleaned dead bodies before-

The mention of this roused him, and he finally found his voice, waving his hands frantically to make her stop.

"Oi!"

--

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

My words seemed to have an effect on her.

"I'm sorry, master!" She cried, covering her head with her hands like I was going to hit her or something.

I wasn't.

Why would I ever want to hit a girl?

Its...

Just something I can't do.

"I'm not your...

The words suddenly hitched in my throat, and I couldn't breathe.

She kept quiet, though she looked so upset like she was about to burst into tears.

"I can't remember...I can't remember!"

No, she looked more _scared_ than upset like she didn't _understand_ my words.

I hugged her, and she just started bawling into my chest, over my shoulder.

I can't just _leave_ her here.

What if Orochimaru came back?

Her eyes twinkled with fear, raw terror, and her face was refined and slender, adding emphasis to the tears that pooled in her eyes…

Wait a sec. Why am I even _thinking_ about this?! I used to be impulsive!

Before I knew what I was doing, I got up, releasing her from the hug, as she snifled softly.

"Okay. C'mon, lets get outta here."

"A-Arigatou." She stammered rapidly, as if she feared that I'd leave her.

She rose as well crossing the small distance between us with a series of unsteady steps, flashing her long legs in the process...

She tripped on a particularly large piece of rubble and crying out, she flailed her arms for balance, pinwheeling...

And before I knew it, I jumped forward to steady her...

H-Hold it! Why are my hands on her hips?!

"M-Master!" She's blushing now, she looks so cute...

No no NO! Stop being so perverted Naruto!

You like Sakura!

...Right?

Yet...

I cannot help but feel, _sorry_ for her, this poor unamed girl.

She's like me I guess.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She looks pained, as if it is difficult to remember.

"I remember a name. It was... C.C. ?" She looks at me, pleadingly again, as if to see if this is okay.

That's an odd name.

Without even _thinking _(Hey! That's more like it!) I release her, and take a step back, gazing intently at her eyes.

"C.C. Come with me."

She nods hastily, and for a second, just a moment, she looked happy.

"Y-Yes!"

I turn to face where the door once was.

"C'mon." I set out, and seconds later, the steady tap of her bare feet joined the steady patter of my sandals. She follows me, as I cross through corridors and hallways, going just slow enough for her to keep up.

I've made up my mind.

If a life of servitude is all she knows...

Then I wanna show her _more_!

I don't really know where I'm going with this, but...

I want to see her smile.

Yet I have no idea why....


	2. History Rewritten

The entrance is right up ahead, and I step out...

I emerged into the moonlight, and covered my face, as even that light is bright, compared to the dark depths down there.

I look to the right, and see Ero-senin leaning against a tree, piles of Otou nin heaped around him.

Off to one side, is a pile of all their belongings, but to the left, the actually bodies are being burned to ensure that each enemy nin is indeed dead, and not playing possum.

He sees me and waves in an non-chalant manner, pushing himself off the oak.

"Oi! Naruto give me a hand with-WHOA!"

I laugh, as he seems to have just now noticed C.C. and already his jaw hit the floor.

"Sweet Kami! Who is _that?!'_

But instead of staring at _me,_ he's looking right at her, and by this point, she looks like a lost kitten, confusion all over her face.

"Master, w-who is th-that?"

Ero-senin's stare makes me a little angry, but I still laugh at the way he's gaping.

It's better than him hitting on her.

"Oh, that's Ero-senin."

"Nani?"

"I'll explain later...

(End P.O.V.)

Alas, Jiraiya's perversion had its limits.

"No! Absolutely not! Babe or not, there's no _way_ she can come with us!"

"What the hell?! Why not?!"

Master and apprentice were currently squaring off, ready to go to blows.

"Why can't she come?!"

"Are you kidding me?! I promised Tsunade I'd bring you back as is, and with _her _tagging along, there's no way in hell _that'll_ happen!"

"Huh?" Confusion marred his features, causing Naruto to squint his eyes in confusion.

Jirairya was about ready to beat his head in.

If Naruto came back as anything but a virgin, Tsunade was gonna _kill _him!"

"She stays!"

"She goes!"

C.C. on the other hand, looked just about ready to _cry._

The way her lower lip juts out, ever so slightly, in a sad pout. Her wide eyes swam with tears, and she was snifling softly, as she somehow held the water at bay. This sight alone would break the heart of any man, attached to another or otherwise.

Hence Naruto's reason to be up in arms.

"Be reasonable! C.C. has nowhere else to go!"

"Out of the question!"

"At least let her stay the night!"

Jiraiya's tone became softer, but still deadly.

"And where do you suppose she should _sleep _then? We only have two sleeping bags, and were not going back inside that base till morning."

" THEN SHE CAN HAVE MINE!" He all but bellowed, features becoming slightly feral, as a glimmer of Kyuubi chakra weeded its way out of the seal.

C.C. jumped from the force of his shout, but in the smoldering embers of the campfire...

Were his eyes a tad _red _just now?

As if to make good on what he just said, the blond undid his pack, and unfurled the mattress for it, then laid the bag down there, huffing angrily as he did so.

"See?!"

Jiraiya was left _speechless_ by the sudden agression Naruto had displayed.

But not C.C.

She was _awed._

A master giving up his own bed, so that his _servant _could sleep in private comfort?

Such a thing was entirely unheard of!

Her former masters had all been the very definition of cruel...

But this one had shown her the utmost of kindness.

Naruto turned to sheepishly apologize for being so loud, and also asked her to please not cry, as it made him very upset himself, to see her so sad.

At this, she blinked her tears away, and _smiled._

Naruto was struck dumb on the spot. Her smile made her even more beautiful than before, despite the fact that she had yet to take a shower a bath, or anything of the sort to was away the dirt and grime on her body.

At that very moment, she shone like the _sun._

"Hai. I'll make us something to eat!" She all but chirped, skipping away, indicating how happy she was.

Naruto found himself staring after her.

"H-Hey! I'll go with you!"

At this, C.C. flushed a bright pink, and bowed deeply.

"Souimasen master! I should have waited for you!"

The blond went on about saying she had nothing to be sorry for, and then they were off.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, knowing that after _that _he was doomed.

Sooner or later those two were going to end up together, he could already tell it.

"Tsunade's gonna kill me...

**Aw! So kawai!**


	3. PIZZA!

Golden eyes snapped opened as a loud crash of something breaking reached her ears. Loud shouts followed saying any possible profanity and/or insult to each other at the top of their lungs.

They were at it again apparently.

Small hands crept up to hold her ears in a fruitless attempt to block the yelling. But it didn't do any good, it _never_ did any good. Their small two-bedroom apartment wouldn't allow her the luxury of living in ignorance from their constant nightly shouts with its thin walls. A passing thought of hers was if the neighbors across the hall could hear them as well.

Possibly.

Another crash sounded. Something fragile was broken this time. It seemed like the female voice was now throwing objects at the male voice, her tired mind noted.

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR THIS FAMILY!" the woman's shrill voice screeched. "TOO BUSY SCREWING YOUR SLUT, YOU BASTARD!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BITCH! I BET YOU'RE PUTTING OUT ALL THE TIME!" the male's brash voice shouted back with equal venom.

The girl cocooned herself inside the covers more. _Please stop, _her mind pleaded, _please stop yelling. Stop shouting! Just stop! Please! _She chanted in her mind repeatedly.

The door burst open, and she cowered in fear.

"C.C."

--

"C.C.! Wake up!"

"AH!" She nearly bolted out of her sleeping bag with fright, as a pair of strong arms clasped her shoulders.

Panicking, she threw herself around whoever it was, and started crying.

"Stop, make it stop, make it stop...

"Hey, its okay."

Bright eyes snapped open in the dim embers of the firelight, still glimmering with unshed tears.

She looked up at him, lower lip trembling.

"M-Master?"

He patted her on the back, running one hand through her rich green hair.

She flinched, as if she feared being hit.

"I won't hit you." He murmurred into her air.

The effort seemed to soothe her, as she relaxed visibly against him, her hold around his chest loosening ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you."

"You were having a bad dream. Its not your fault."

He began to pull away, but still she clung to him.

"M-Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Forgive my impudence, b-but can you s-stay?"

His blue eyes blinked slowly, as if her request was inexcusable.

In reality, he was trying to find out just what she _meant_ by it.

"Um...

She trembled again, and looked like she would burst into tears if he went back to his own sleeping bag. Tears were already beginning to spill from the corners of her golden orbs as it were.

"I'm scared."

He was moved by compassion, the emotion overriding what little common sense he possessed.

He reached one finger down, and wiped away a tear.

"I'll...stay."

She snifled meekly.

"A-Arigatou."

Gingerly, he led her up by one hand, and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"Wait here." He instructed her, and she nodded fearfully, tenting her fingers as he dissapeared for a moment...

He emerged seconds later, dragging a snoring Jiraiya, who was clearly out cold.

Expertly, he bound the sannin up in one of their sleeping bags, then, when he was certain the legendary pervert wouldn't be waking up any time soon, he plugged the sage's nose with tissue, so he wouldn't be so loud...

Satisfied with his work...

He led C.C. inside.

--

As he suspected, there was a rather large matress there, complete with many blankets and covers, and two pillows to boot.

Blasted Ero-senin! He was holding out!

However, the bed was _covered_ with dirty magazines that he _dare_ not touch, for fear of either being caught, or just doing the wrong thing in general. That, and the dame thing smelled funky.

Instead he opted to use the sleeping bag, and brought it inside the tent, which offered very little warmth from the chilly winter climate.

C.C. silently got in first, then he slipped in behind her, in a spooning motion.

She gave a small squeak of surprise as his arms came around her chest.

"Eep!"

Naruto immediately released her.

"Um...You okay?"

She managed a nod.

"H-Hai."

Another shiver.

"Brr. Cold." She murmurred, hugging herself tightly. "C-Cold."

She turned round in the tight confines of the bag, rested herself against him.

"N-Nani?"

"Suimasen!" She cried, pulling away, when he stiffened abruptly-

Only for his arms to go around the small of her back.

"...No, you'll f-freeze."

A wave of guilt crashed down upon her, as he shivered, ever so slightly.

He was just as cold as she!

And she was denying him warmth!

She slowly scooted forward again, burying her head into his chest, and pressing herself flush against him.

Almost immediately, the persistent chill that had plagued them, subsided.

However, in doing so, she was now pressed _tightly_ against him. There was not a centimeter to be spared, he could feel every _inch_ of her pressed into him.

He could feel her breasts, her large and ample bossom, pressed against him, into his chest. Her hands, soft and delicate, had at some point encircled behind his neck. Her hips, her curves, he had his hands there to steady her, so as to better keep her safe. No, he wasn't thinking how her right leg was intertwined with his left, nor how her _rich_ green hair gleamed in the moonlight, and he _certainly _did not notice the warm, rich glow of her skin, a delicate cross between tan and pale, dark and alabaster.

And he never even _considered _how _rich_ her lips looked, how full and _warm_, glistening with wet moisture, as she unconciously wetted them with a flick of her tongue.

He could tell that this was effecting her as well, due to the strange look upon her face.

She could feel the muscle rippling under his skin, his hands, resting on her hips, her _skin_, as the lower half of her shirt had been shredded when she was attacked.

If not for his jacket, she would be even chillier.

Just thinking of that event scared her, and in response, she buried her head into Naruto's neck, missing his deep crimson blush, as he felt her lips brush his skin.

Minutely, he pressed down with his fingertips, and she whimpered, as a sensation of warm passed through her body.

She felt her face heat up, along with the rest of her, the sound of his heartbeat in her ears drowning out all thoughts.

In this moment, there was only the two of them, their breath steaming out in small bouts of fog, as they snuggled up against each other for warmth...

She felt his chin rest atop her head, his hands still held her by the waist, even as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Naruto-sama...

"Hmm...He murmurred, not entirely awake himself.

"I'm...happy."

What he did next would have reprecussions that would change the course of his life, altering it forever.

He hugged her close.

"So am I, C-chan."

--

(Next Morning)

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Jiraiya, attempting to roll out of the sleeping bag-

Wait.

_Sleeping bag?!_

Immediately, his eyes went wide, as two and two came together.

_'Oh no!'_

Fumbling for the zipper on the bag, he undid it, and half scrambled, half stumbled his way to the tent-

He burst through the flap, fully intent on giving Naruto hell-

But what he saw stayed his hand somewhat.

There they were, curled up in the sleeping bag for warmth, eyes closed peacefully, truly and utterly content with themselves.

"Damn."

The only worriesome thing was the fact that C.C. had at some point discarded Naruto's jacket, and currently was topless, her bare skin easily seen to his peeping eyes.

But she was nestled into Naruto's arms like she belonged there, and the sannin was loathe to move her, for fear of actually hastening the inevitable process of these two doing 'it'.

But...

A perverted grin formed on his face, he seized his notepad and pen.

This was _perfect_ material for his next book!

--

(Later)

Naruto yawned as he woke up...

And only then did he notice it.

C-chan wasn't wearing a shirt!

A deep flush lit his face.

Unfortunately, he got a good look at her breasts before he could tear his gaze away, and reach across to grab back the jacket she had removed at some time during the night.

Carefully, he slid it over her, pulled up the zipper, so as not to catch her hair in it-

Just as her eyes opened.

He breathed a hearty sigh of relief.

Another second and she might have gotten the wrong impression!

Yet it was worth it when she afforded him a smile, snuggling into his chest as she did so.

"Warm...

--

(Road)

The rest of the day was terribly uneventful, with Naruto being forced to learn some chakra control exercises as they walked.

Ironically, C.C seemed to be well versed on the subject, and helped him with it as they went.

However, it was the _evening _when things were interesting.

_Very interesting._

They happened upon an inn, and Jiraiya decided they would stop here for the night, instead of sleeping on the cold hard ground.

Of course, Naruto was all for it...

--

(Inn)

The blond laughed a few times, while C.C. tilted her head to one side in mild confusion, beholding the strange food served to them.

"Pizza? What is that?"

Naruto cut her out a piece.

"You don't know? Here."

He proffered her a slice, holding it out so she wouldn't be burned.

Gingerly, she took a bite from it-

Her eyes went wide seconds later, and she looked at him pleadingly with those bright eyes of hers.

"Master, may I have it?"

"Of course!" Laughed Jiraiya boisterously, swinging his cup of ale about. "You don't have to _ask_ to eat with us!"

Naruto nodded his consent, handing her the piece.

"Careful, its hot-Whoa!"

Not wasting a second, she _snatched_ the piece from his hands and all but _devoured_ it, procceeding to do so with several more pieces, crust and all.

"You like it?" He managed to ask as she woofed it down at a rapid pace.

She nodded eagerly, thoroughly enjoying each and every piece, before she went down to the second one.

"Mm-hmm! A lot!"

It was at that precise moment that the jinchuuriki's stomach growled.

And of course, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Waiter! Get us two more pies!"

Jiraiya however, paled, as an ecstatic C.C. all but decimated the cheese encrusted bread, politely asking for more when she was done.

_'And we still have another year! She's gonna eat us outta house and home at this rate!'_

And the _best_ of that night was still yet to come.

For Naruto that is.


End file.
